


Meglia una brutta verità...

by widevibratobitch



Category: Don Giovanni - Mozart/Da Ponte
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widevibratobitch/pseuds/widevibratobitch
Summary: Don Giovanni laughs a lot, even if there is always a touch of pretence to it.





	Meglia una brutta verità...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernestdummkompf (JehanFerres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a drabble inspired by a post on tumblr about Jenna Marbles saying she never scream-laughed before meeting her current boyfriend. Really. (how has my brain connected it to Don Giovanni? Shit knows) 
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah... I haven't posted anything for almost a year but it doesn't mean I'm not writing. I am. Quite a lot. I have a few Don Carlo (one big Filippo/Rodrigo fic that I am extremely anxious about) and even some Musketeers fics in my WIPs. Maybe one day I'll get to finish them.
> 
> Comments are love, comments are life.

Don Giovanni laughs a lot. He laughs at pretty ladies' jokes, no matter if they are indeed funny or not. He laughs at husbands, brothers, fathers - threatening him, coming home to find their wives/sisters/daughters naked in bed with another man's seed staining the covers. He laughs at danger. He laughs at God. He laughs at everything proper or holy or expected of a nobleman such as him. 

For a long time Don Giovanni thinks that this seductive, manly laughter is as sincere as it could ever possibly get, even if there is always a barely detectable touch of pretence to it. Perhaps if he couldn't love sincerely, naked, honest joy was to always be foreign to him as well. 

Then one day Don Giovanni hires a servant. And a few days later... he _laughs_. 

Don Giovanni's true laughter, one he cannot control, one that leaves him breathless and heaving (one that he'd rather die than let any woman hear) - that one only happens when Leporello is around. Leporello's real laughter is as ugly as his. And it is wonderful. Don Giovanni is an ungrateful bastard in the eyes of many, and they're not wrong to see him as such - but for that laughter, if for nothing else in this world, he truly is grateful. Only Leporello is able to make Giovanni laugh like this, that he knows for sure. 

 

And only Don Giovanni is able to make Leporello _cry_ like this, but that he doesn't know. If he did, he'd probably laugh at it; the same, well practiced sound, ringing and virile, that he hides behind daily and that Leporello hates - more than anything. 

 


End file.
